Rwby: Lie Cousins
by DeMightyLubu
Summary: Lie Jun is a young boy who lives in the mountains. He has trained there his whole life. One day his father suddenly decides to up and move to a town where their relatives are. The town that is, Kuroyuri.
1. Prolouge

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue

Somewhere in the mountains, a small abode resides. Outside of the abode a boy roughly the age of 8 could be seen training early in the morning. It was quite the sight. With his spear he thrusts several times. Once, twice, each repetition getting faster.

The boy's name is Lie Jun. The boy has a long , black, spiky mane of hair. his eyes are dark brown, his complexion is a pale white and is slightly handsome.

As the boy thrust for the thousandth time that morning, he sighed.

'Today, father and I will be moving. This place... home, is the only place that I have ever been. Besides grimm hunts, me and father never do anything else other than hone our skills. Father is a huntsmen. So naturally I would be well versed in armed combat. Added by the fact that we live out here, with the grimm.'

During his inner monologue, his father Lie Ji came out of the house with the supplies they needed for the journey. His dad had dark spiky hair tied into a ponytail. He was tall, reaching an impressive height of 6'2. He was wearing a chinese garb with his katana, Raijinto attached to his waist. Jun glanced at his father and ceased his prior movements. " Are we leaving yet?" Jun asked his father. "Yes, here's your bag Jun." his father replied.

Jun walked towards his father, reaching out to grasp the handle of the travel bag. Putting on the straps, the two begin their journey to the east. Towards the town of Kuroyuri.

xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: Welp the prolouge is finished. The next chapter is already in works and will be up soon.**


	2. Ch 1 Kuroyuri

**A/N: This chapter is longer than the prolouge, hopfully each chapter is at least 2k. The highest probably 5k, but I'll try to get 2k.**

 **Edit: I have corrected a few mistakes here and there. I also added extra dialogue.**

 **Disclaimer: I own** **nothing besides any original characters.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ch 1

Inside a forest, both Jun and Ji could be seen meditating outside their tent in the snow. This exercise increased aura controlled, so the value of meditating was priceless. But the cold was bothering Lie Jun. His feet were freezing, but his father valued the importance of stoicism. So Jun kept calm, enduring until his father decided to stop.

Half an hour passed away before his father finally spoke. "That's enough Jun. You can stop now." Ji stood up and headed to the woods nearby to gather wood for a fire. In the meantime Jun got several rocks and formed them in a circle. He removed any snow inside the rock formation, and dug a hole roughly 3 inches deep.

He heard the sound of his father's footsteps approaching. His father was carrying a batch of branches in his arms. Ji stood over the soon to be fire pit and dropped the sticks in. Reaching into his bag, Jun got out flint and steel. He finally got the fire starting after a few attempts.

As both of them sit over the camp fire, Jun asks his father "Say, father, you never mentioned why we're moving."

" We have relatives there." Lie Ji simply stated.

'That's all?' Lie Jun thought to himself.

"Yes, I know this is out of the ordinary but living in the mountains is quite mundane. Don't you agree, son?" His father stated after a bit.

"Hn" Jun hummed.

 _' Seems father can read minds.'_ Jun once again thought to himself.

After the exchange they fell into a comfortable silence. Eventually, they slowly drifted to slumber.

xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

A day later both father and son began travelling once more.

 _' Today the snow is falling down quite hard._ ' Jun thought to himself. His dad suddenly placed a hand in front of him stopping his walking motion entirely. Ji gazed deep into the forest.

"..." Ji was silent as he drew Raijinto.

Following his fathers actions Jun unsheathed Shi Xie. When he spotted two humanoid figures, he raised his spear, getting into a position where the spear can fly true to the target.

"Woah, calm down little man." One of them yelled aloud.

It was a male voice. Approximately in his mid twenty's. He had dark spiky hair with red eyes and was donned with a cloak, and predominantly darkclothing. A sheathed weapon could be seen at his waist. He was also accompanied by a slightly tanned woman who had shoulder-length brown hair and had a long, green hooded cloak on top of an off-white blouse with a brown vest, corset and pants. She was holding a staff.

"..." A moment of silence passed as the two pairs observed the other.

"What are you two doing out here?" Ji asked much like an inquisitor would. This time the woman spoke.

"We are huntsmen. We're looking for the nearest town to restock on supplies."

"..." After a moment of silence Ji spoke "That would be Kuroyuri then." Ji replied.

The woman nodded to herself. Then she and her companion turned around. They spoke amongst themselves. Most likely debating if they can trust the two Lie's. Because there was no law in the wilds, anybody could do anything without repercussions. Especially when they have shiny weapons. After a minute or two, Ji spoke again.

" If you'd like; We can guide you to the town."

"Really?!" The woman spoke.

"Yes, My son and I are heading there ourselves." That seemed to cease the two's argument.

"Well then, Hi! My name is Amber and this here is Qrow Branwen, my...'friend'.

Lie Ji gave her a look that conveyed he didn't believe her, but he introduced himself anyways.

"Greetings, I am Lie Ji, and this here is my son, Lie Jun. You can just call him Jun and me Ji." The father replied. Qrow decided to speak up.

"Ah, so your surname comes first?"

" Correct." Ji stated.

"Huh. Say... by any chance are you a huntsmen? Since you don't seem to be a bandit why else have a sword as elegant as that?" Qrow asked.

"Once again, you're correct. I am a huntsmen, but this blade has been passed down from the generations of old. Soon Jun here will be its next wielder. " Ji replied.

Amber turned to Ji's son and crouched. She smiled and spoke to him. "Your such a cute child!"

Jun scowled at her and spoke for the first time since they met."Father, what is this barbaric woman doing in the wilderness?"

"Kuh!" Amber held her chest and slowly fell to the ground as if in pain. Mumbling something about how a child could possibly say such a thing.

"I think the kid doesn't like what you said Amber." Qrow spoke chuckling aloud. Amber ignored him and replied to Jun. "Well to answer your question. We're travelling around to hunt grimm." Jun nodded his head, a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Ah, I see. So that's what friends does on their free time?" Amber smiled and shook her head. "No, friends usually go hangout and such. We hunt grimm because we're huntsmen." Jun once again nodded his head as if understanding something very complex.

"We should get a move on. Standing here won't accomplish much." Lie Ji stated after a few seconds. Jun and his father were the first to move. The newcomers followed a few steps behind.

" So... what are you both going to Kuroyuri for?" Qrow asked.

"We have relatives there." Ji spoke.

"Really now?" Amber spoke intrigued.

"Yea, it's lonely in the mountains." Jun added.

"You both live in the mountains?" Amber asked.

"We used to live in the mountains. Just a few days ago in fact." Ji informed Amber.

"You know, I have two nieces that live near the mountains. Just on the outskirts of Vale. Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao long. Hey, they should be just about your age, kid." Qrow spoke while pointing a finger towards Jun.

"How come you never told me this!?" Amber butted in, angry that Qrow withheld this information.

"Welp, there was never a good time to bring it up." Qrow defended himself. Amber merely huffed. While Jun pondered what it would be like to meet kids his age.

xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Having walked for two hours now, the group of four finally reached the town of Kuroyuri. As they got closer, Jun let his eyes wander. The boy saw a slab of stone that was carved, forming the words "Kuroyuri". The town had chinese buildings and a tower sticking out like a sore thumb. The streets were bustling with business.

"Welp, this is where we part ways." Qrow spoke.

"Yea..." Amber said sadly.

 _'She acts as if this is the last time we will meet. Surely we'll see them around?' Ji thought to himself._ "Is that so? Then I pray for your safety." Ji bid goodbye.

"Goodbye lady. Goodbye Qrow sir." Jun said while slowly waving. This would have been a touching sight had Jun not have a deadpan on his face.

"I have a name you know?" Amber said annoyed.

" Goodbye kid, it was nice meeting friendly faces. Maybe I'll see you two around in the future." Qrow spoke walking away. Amber waved goodbye and smiled at the two before turning around and walking with Qrow.

Ji looked at his son, and spoke "Jun, what do you think about those two?"

"The lady is strong." Jun answered.

"mmm... you sensed it too?." Ji asked. Jun nodded.

"I don't know why but she smells like autumn." Jun stated as he faced the direction Amber and Qrow were located. Soon they disappeared amongst the crowds. seeing as they were gone, the two Lie's began walking towards a seemingly random path.

"Father, do you have any clue where uncle lives?" Jun questioned his dad.

Ji pointed to a house and said " It should be behind that building there." As they were approaching the house a voice called out to them.

"Ji! I see that you finally decided to take my offer." They turned around and saw a man. The man had spiky greying hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a high colored hunting garb over a long sleeved shirt, with fingerless gloves. He wore sandals with straps that intertwined with his black pants.

Jun's expression was one of utter confusion. He leaned in closer to his father and whispered " Father, who is this man? And what is this offer he is talking about?"

"Just watch and listen Jun, things will reveal themselves." His father spoke. As the man got into hearing distance Ji bowed and replied to the man's earlier question.

"Why yes, I did indeed. I thought long and hard about moving in after our last exchange."

"Well that is very comforting to hear brother!" The man said happy about the news.

 _'This man is uncle?!'_ Jun thought widening his eyes, and raising his eyebrows. Ji smirked at Jun's current facial expression. The man turned and addressed Jun.

"Ah, Jun. I haven't seen you since birth." The uncle said softly.

Ji's smirk was replaced by a grimace. Aihi, Jun's mother, died during labor. They had to cut her open to get Jun out before he too die.

Ji was devastated. His wife died and his son almost followed her. It was his worst day ever.

Jun held his dad's hand, giving him comfort. " It's okay father." Jun smiled and looked up at his father.

"...Sorry Ji, I didn't intend for this to be a sad occasion." The uncle apologized.

"It's alright Li. The past should be left in the past. But it should never be forgotten." Ji stated.

Jun ingrained his father's words into his mind. "Come, let's put away your belongings." Li said motioning for them to follow. As the three entered the house, Li told them about his most recent activity.

"Some folks say that they saw an abnormally large grimm lurking in the woods. I went to investigate but found nothing. Only a small pack of grimm." The uncle said.

"What do you think they saw?" Jun asked.

"I don't know. What I do know is that it's going to appear again." Li replied.

"Seems like it could be trouble." Ji commented.

" Yes. We cannot ignore the potential threat it could pose. I'm going to report this to the mayor. Would you like to come along Ji?" Li asked his younger brother.

" Of course." Ji said as he put his bag along the wall. The two brothers soon left. Leaving Jun alone in the house. Jun seeing that there was nothing better to do, decided to catch up on some much needed rest.

xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: I would like to point out that while all of this is happening, some things are going on in the background without the characters knowing.** **Now, I will switch between the Lies point of view, and some other characters. This can include team RWBY and team JNPR or even team CFVY, but only on rare occasions. A few scenes may be in 1st person view but not all for most of the story.**


	3. Ch 2 Meeting New Faces

**A/N: A little longer than the last chapter. I was going to make it longer but decided that the content wouldn't fit well, so expect next chapter to come out some time this week.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters.**

 ** _Edit: Looking back at the bully scene, it seemed forced. So I changed it up so that it would be more natural. I'm still not satisfied with how it came out but I guess it will do._**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch 2 Meeting New Faces

Inside an eight floored tower, Ji and Li were walking up the stairs leading to the upper floor. They strode past several doors before reaching a room that had the words 'Mayor' on it. Li knocked on the door three times before a stern voice said "Come in."

When the two entered they were greeted by the mayor. She was in her early thirties, around 31 years old. She had waist length purple hair that curled near the ends, and had light blue eyes. She wore a high colored jacket with a white shirt underneath, she had a knee length skirt and black leggings on, and red high heels.

"Greetings Saki." Li greeted the woman.

"Hello Li." She said giving him a nod of acknowledgement. "...and may I have the honor of knowing your name sir?" she asked making eye contact with Ji.

"My name is Lie Ji. Lie is my surname, and Ji is my given name. I am a huntsmen and Li's younger brother." Ji answered back. She nodded approvingly and also gave her name.

"I'm Kuroyuri Saki. Kuroyuri is my surname, Saki is my given name. And as you may already know, I'm the town mayor."

"Kuroyuri Saki?" Ji repeated.

"Yes. I'm Kuroyuri Saki." She repeated.

Ji stared at her for some time. Li leaned over and whispered to Ji, informing him that Kuroyuri was named after her family, since her father was the founder of the town. Saki cleared her throat to get both of their attention. Once she was sure that they were listening she spoke.

"Now. I'm sure you didn't come here just to chat, yes?" She asked

"Yes. We came here to inform you that there has been sightings of an abnormally large grimm." Li replied.

"Truly?" She said intrigued.

"Yes. Although not concrete the grimm potentially could be the reason why some of our scouts have been disappearing. Li informed her.

"Hn... this is rather disturbing. Keep an eye out for anything that relates to this in the slightest on your hunts. Come back if you find anything." Saki said.

Li nodded. Saki then turned to Ji.

"Ji, I know you just got here, but would you be willing to help investigate too? It would be nice to have a huntsmen also looking into this."

"I would be glad to help." Ji replied

Saki smiled gratefully and thanked him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jun was woken up by the sound of two people chattering. One was the voice of a child. Barely 8 years old, and the other was an adult female voice. Jun opened his eyes and peaked out from behind the slideing door. He saw a small child roughly reaching 3 feet. His eyes were magenta. He had silky hair going straight down with a pink streak hanging off on the side, and he wore chinese garments. The woman had a chinese green dress and magenta colored hair tied into a bun. Her eyes were also magenta.

The two were laughing at something the child said. Watching the two, Jun slowly stood up.

"Ah, so you finally awoke. My name is An. This is my son here.

When Jun locked eyes with the boy, the boy quickly hid himself behind his mother's legs.

"Now little Lie, it isn't nice to hide from your cousin. Come on, introduce yourself!" An said giving her son a little push.

The boy weakly smiled and said "H-hi. My name's Ren. Lie Ren." Ren played with his fingers shyly. Jun also introduced himself.

"I am Lie Jun. It's pleasant to have met you both."

" How polite. Your father raised you well." An said

"Speaking of my father, where is he?" Jun inquired.

"Your father isn't here right now but we saw him just a while ago. He said something about hunting grimm or some sort." She informed him.

Jun nodded. He got up and asked where the bath was. "It's just down the hall, to the left. You won't miss it."

"Thank you." Jun said and started walking towards the bath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ren watched his cousin leave to the bathroom in silence. He met his uncle along the way home. His uncle told him that they would be temporarily moving in until they found a proper lodging. When he heard that he had a cousin about the same age as him moving in, he was happy.

Having met him was nerve-wracking. His cousin was intimidating, he seemed the type that would hit you just because you gave him a funny look.

"Ren! Help me unpack your uncle and cousin's belongings." His mom's voice carried into his ear.

"Yes mother!" He quickly scurried to his mother. The first thing he noticed was that those two didn't bring much with them besides a tent, some food, clothes and some tools. He found a rod shaped piece of metal. Having piqued his curiosity, he reached out to grasp it. When he skimmed it, the metal object transformed into a spear, lengthening by 7 feet and one end sharpening.

The sharp end easily pierced the wall nearby. Going straight through to the other end. His mother gasped.

"Ren what did you do!?" His mother spoke worriedly. "Did you get hurt?"

"No I'm fine, but I don't think the wall is." Ren replied.

His mother sighed in relief. She walked to the spear and with a grunt, she pulled it out. With some effort she carried the spear over to a place with plenty of space.

"Don't touch anything else that is strange okay?" His mother spoke.

"Yes mother." Ren replied.

They continued unpacking without any further incidents. They soon finished after a minute or two.

"Good job Ren! You can go and play now. Don't get into any trouble while your out there!" An said. Ren quickly got up and scurried off before his mother changed her mind.

He soon ran into his fellow peers out on the streets.

"Hey Ren! Do you wanna join us?" A boy said accompanied by five others. Ren recognized this boy. His name was Tadako, a friend from school.

"What are you all playing?" Ren asked curious as to what he would be playing.

"We're playing tag!" Tadako said excitedly.

Ren gave him an affirmative nod.

"Great! The more the better. Come on! We're just getting started." The boy said.

"Wait, who's 'it'?" Ren inquired.

"Your 'it' now!" Tadako touched Ren and quickly ran away. The others soon followed. Ren stood there dumbfounded, then bolted after them.

He was slowly gaining on one of the girls, but was unable to catch her. Ren panted, he was so close but ultimately failed. He gave up on catching the girl and began searching for easier targets. He soon spotted Tadako and gave chase.

Tadako seeing Ren charge at him furiously, panicked and ran into someone. Causing him to fall on his bottom and spilling the strangers drink over his shirt.

"Ouch.." He muttered rubbing his butt. He looked up and saw a big kid. He was a good five inches taller than Tadako. The boy roughly grabbed Todako's shirt, and pulled him to his face.

"Watch where your going kid! You just spilled my drink!" The bigger boy screamed, practically spitting in his face.

"Sorry! C-can you please let g-go of my shirt?" He replied weakly.

"Your going to pay for my drink first!" The bully yelled into his ears.

"I-I-I Don't have money..." The boy muttered.

"What? You don't have money?"

"Just leave him alone..." Ren quietly muttered.

The bully having heard Ren mutter turned his gaze to him.

"You there! Your his friend right? Pay for him and I'll stop bothering him."

"I... Don't have money either..." Ren said looking at the ground.

"Hmmph! Then I guess you two are in trouble..." The bully smirked smugly and rose his fist, intending to teach the two a lesson.

Ren flinched back, waiting to feel the pain on his face. Only to feel nothing. He opened his eyes, and his spirit rose as he saw his cousin standing there. Protecting him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jun came out of the shower refreshed. When he came out of the shadows in the hallway, the first thing he noticed was that the wall had a hole in it.

The cause of the hole was soon found when he saw his spear, Shi Xie laying on the ground. He walked to the spear and commanded it to revert forms. A voice reverbrated in his head.

"...I grow tired of waiting..." The voice of Shi Xie spoke. Jun narrowed his eyes and once again commanded the spear to revert forms. This time it worked.

"Tch..." Shi Xie slowly reverted back.

'Strange... did it just speak to me? Or am I just hallucinating?' contemplained Jun. He shook his head and put Shi Xie on his body and wandered around the house.

"Jun? Is that you? Your room is over here!" An called out from a seperate room.

Jun headed towards the direction of her voice. He was soon in front of a door. He opened it and saw all of his clothing neatly folded in a basket. His father's belongings were here too. The room had enough space for the both of them to fit. There was two tatami mats for him and his father. A window with curtains was opened at the middle half of the room. Giving Jun a view of the streets of Kuroyuri. An smiled at Jun.

"Well? Is it to your tastes?" An asked.

"It's perfect. Thank you for setting it up." Jun bowed and gave his thanks.

"Ah it's no problem, Ren also helped me set it up." She pointed to his cousin, Ren could be seen outside the window talking with some kids.

"Jun why don't you go play with them?" An suggested.

"...I dont know..." Jun hesitantly replied.

"Come on now. Don't be shy." An teased while pushing Jun to the door.

'Me, shy?' Jun internally questioned himself as he was forcfully pushed outside the house.

Jun took his time approaching the group of children. Besides his cousin, there were six other kids playing tag. Four of them were girls while the other two were boys.

He was about to speak to them but stopped when he spotted a pair of familiar faces nearby. Amber and Qrow were currently browsing through the marketplace looking for whatever it was that they were looking for. If he recalled correctly, they were looking for supplies.

Jun waved to get their attention. They noticed him a few seconds later and waved back. Qrow walked up to him and patted his back.

"Well, well, well. What do you know, It's the kid." Qrow greeted.

"Good to see you again little cutie!" Amber greeted as well. She then returned to looking at the goods layed out over the stall.

Jun frowned. The woman was irritating. She spoke to him as if he was a little puppy. He disliked being called a "cutie".

"Say kid, what are you doing out here by yourself? Shouldn't you be with your dad?" Qrow asked while searching the sea of people for any signs of Ji.

"He's busy hunting or something." Jun replied not really sure himself.

" Anyways, I thought you both would have been gone by now." Jun questioned.

"Well, Amber here wanted to browse the booths before we left." Qrow said. Amber, hearing her name, perked up.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to see how life is like here. It's always nice to have a reminder of what I'm trying to protect." Amber said looking at a group of kids run off. "It's what keeps me going."

Jun, was touched by her words. His intolerance of her slowly grew into small admiration.

Qrow saw the child's sparkling eyes, and smirked.

"We should get going Amber. We've seen enough. We should head back to Vale." He said.

"Alright, alright." Amber replied. The two bid Jun good bye as they walked away.

"Goodbye." Jun genuinely said.

He watched the two leave. Their figures slowly getting smaller and smaller, until they disapeared from his sight.

He then turned and strode towards where he saw Ren. Jun came around the corner, expecting to see Ren, but was surprised to see a little boy on the ground in front of three other kids. One was big and had short brown hair, another was around Ren's height and had green hair, and the last one was short and round. The big one took hold of his shirt and yelled into his ear.

His cousin spoke too but it was too soft for Jun to hear. The big boy turned to Ren and approached him furiously. He said something about money. Ren shook his head again and rose his fist. At this point, Jun was just a few feet away, and he knew what he had to do.

Jun bolted in front of Ren and held out a hand to intercept the bully. Jun scowled at the boy before he kicked him away.

The big boy's friends who were watching on the sidelines, looked at one another. Then charged at Jun. Jun kicked the brown haired boy away and intercepted the other two. He wrapped his arms around the green haired one and flipped over him, using the momentum, he threw him at a table and broke it. The other one grabbed a chair and was able to cheapshot Jun.

Jun turned, and locked eyes with the other boy. His gaze was that of fury. He got a hold of the boy's arm and twisted it. There was a loud pop followed by the boy screaming. He paid him no heed and turned to help both his cousin and the other boy up.

"Thanks Jun..." Ren expressed his thanks. The other kid bowed and thanked him as well. Just as they got to their feet, he heard loud clanky footsteps approaching.

"Just what is going on here!" A stern voice called out.

All heads turned to face the voice. It was the local security guard ... accompanied by Kuroyuri Saki, the town Mayor. She looked at the two cousins, then to Tadako, and finally to the three currently on the ground.

"Come with me." She said leaving no room for argument.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jun and Ren were currently sitting in the Mayor's office. Said person was staring at them intently.

"So let me get this straight. Your friend ran into him and spilled his drink?" She interrogated. Ren nodded his head.

"And you saved your cousin from harm." She stated looking at Jun. Jun nodded as well. "But did you really have to dislocate his shoulder?" She questioned. Jun looked away from her, suddenly finding the roof interesting.

Saki sighed and spoke once more. "Although your actions are questionable, I can't deny that they were effective. I'll let you off with a warning. Now, Your both excused." She said. Jun nodded and the two left. Saki watched the two leave and sighed once more. Today... was an eventful day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jun and Ren were escorted back to their house by one of Saki's guards. The woman informed both of their parents of the situation and that they had nothing to worry about before leaving.

"Come on. We're just about to start dinner." Li ushered them to sit at the kitchen table. Jun went and sat by his dad while Ren also did so likewise. Making themselves comfortable they began to recount the events today to their parents.

"Well, you both certainly had an eventful first day together huh?" An said as she brought out dinner plates and placed them on the kitchen table.

"I agree, this was definitely not a great first day, but nonetheless, you did what was right Jun. I'm proud of you." Ji said approvingly. Jun beamed at his father's praise. Ren was silent during the entire dinner.

Late at night Ren laid on top of his bed still awake. He replayed Jun fighting the three in his mind. He recalled every move that was made, every action that was executed, and all of the emotions. He recalled how scared he was, and how his cousin stood, tall and strong. Strong enough to take action.

Ren got up and stared out the window. Interestingly Jun was outside practicing with his weapon. This triggered something, deep inside of him. He had a sudden urge to get stronger. To catch up to his cousin's footsteps, and walk by him, as an equal.

Ren got out of bed and headed to his fathers weapon rack. There he found a small jagged dagger, just long enough to gut a deer. He silently slid the door open, and headed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jun watched his cousin close the door from the corner of his eye. One of his eyebrows slight rose seeing his cousin holding a dagger. He soon dismissed it when Ren began swinging the dagger.

Jun swung Shi Xie at an imaginary opponent. Jun couldn't help but notice his cousin clumsily lose the dagger mid swing. The dagger flew out of his hands and straight towards Jun. Jun smirked to himself and caught it. He threw it back to Ren.

"Uwaah!" Ren screamed before ducking. The dagger soared past him and hit a tree nearby.

"I could have been killed!" Said Ren accusingly

Jun shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, I'm sorry. It wasn't like you threw it at me in the first place..." Jun retorted sarcastically. Ren scratched his head sheepishly and got the dagger out of the tree. Jun watched him for a few seconds then spoke again.

"If you'd like, I'm willing to teach you how to defend yourself." Jun offered resting his spear on his shoulders.

Ren looked a Jun surprised at the offer. Then nodded his head.

"Then it's settled. I'll help you learn to defend yourself. Jun said. He pierced the earth with his spear and got into a horse stance. He told Ren to do the same. Ren awkwardly mimicked his stance.

"Uhhmm, I thought we would be fighting?" Ren questioned.

"Fighting? No no. In order to fight effectively, one must first start with the basics... Strength training." Jun said resuming his stance. Ren stared for a few seconds but in the end decided to take his word. And thus, the two began their student/master relationship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: So I decided to give Kuroyuri more life by adding in another original character. Don't worry they're more of a side character than anything.**

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts about the story. I would also appreciate constructive criticism. Other than that I don't have much else to tell y'all.**


	4. Ch 3 Heirloom

**A/N:Sorry that I took so long to update, I got distracted playing the dragon age saga. You guy's should try it, It's just such a good game! Anyways the chapter is here now. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my original characters.** Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ch 3 Heirloom

A few days later. Last day of December...

Today the Lie household was empty, for all of it's occupants were currently outside celebrating. Now even though it's still snowing outside, the town was currently holding a festival. Celebrating New Years Eve.

Fire crackers could be heard from all over the town. The streets were packed with people, so packed that navigating from point A to point B took almost thrice as long.

Among the streets were the Lie clan. The group of five were each holding there own sparklers. Each of them were dressed in a formal kimono. Worn only on special occasions. Jun looked around, amazed at how many people there were currently outside. He then looked at his dad, his father was chatting with the Mayor, Saki, at a food stall. She laughed at something his dad said.

Although Jun was young, he understood the concept of romance. He knew his father was attracted to the mayor. The way he would look at her, and how he treated her was all too similar to how the kids at school behaved around their crush. Albeit his father was far more smooth.

His father got up and told her to wait. He walked over to Jun and handed him some lien.

"Here, I almost forgot. This is for you Jun. Go and have fun, use it for whatever you want." Ji said kindly.

Jun happily received the money and thanked his father. He put it in his pocket and headed to buy himself some sweets. Ren, seeing Jun get money, asked his parents for money. An and Li looked at each other for a few seconds, then shook their heads in amusement, but handed Ren some money nonetheless.

Ren hurriedly followed after his cousin. Catching up to him and walking besides him at a leisurely pace. The two then went and bought some dango to snack on. They both got four sticks with 4 balls on them. Using up only a tenth of the money they were given.

"What should we do now Ren?" Jun asked throwing away the dango sticks.

"We get more food." Ren replied as if it was the obvious answer.

"Sure, why not? I don't see the harm in it." Jun said. So the two strolled around, buying anything that appealed to their stomach.

One restaurant in particular had a strong aroma. It practically oozed of tasty cuisine. The cousin's eagerly sat atop the chairs, placing their hands on the table. The owner came out and asked for their order. She was mid aged and had an average face.

The two ordered a bowl of pho for each of them. Jun hastily asked for an extra large bowl before she left. The lady quickly scribbled on her pad, smiled, then retreated into the back kitchen.

To their surprise it wasn't the lady that came out with their plates, but instead their friend, Tadako.

"Hey! What are you two doing in my family shop? It was the smell that got ya huh!?" Tadako said enthusiastically.

"Congratulations, you got that right." was Jun's halfhearted reply.

"Yes it was the smell. It was simply too powerful to resist!" Said Ren completely the opposite of Jun's tone.

"I knew it! The first time my mum bought me here, I took one sniff of te air and suddenly began craving something to munch on."

"Now that you say it, I realize that that was exactly my initial reaction." said Jun rubbing his chin.

"I know right! Our shop just has that effect on people. Welp, it was nice seeing you guys but I have to go. Lest I get yelled at, so buh bye! And thanks again for saving my hide last month Jun!" Tadako said bidding goodbye with plenty of energy as he left.

"I didn't think we would see him here of all places." chided Jun after a moment past.

"I agree. I expected him to be out having fun." replied Ren.

"Ren, I think he is having fun. Just look at him go." Jun said pointing to Tadako who was currently making faces at a baby. Then proceeding to act normal as the parents turned in his direction.

"He's enjoying himself. That's for sure." was Ren's reply.

The two ceased their conversation and took their first bite out of the noodles. It was marvellous. Quickly wolfing down the first bowls they called for seconds. Then thirds.

They undoubtedly came home with giant bellys.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days after New Years...

It was a sunny day today. A perfect day to go out for a walk. And that's exactly what Jun and Ji were doing. Both of them were strolling through the forest. Carrying with them their weapons. Jun with the ever infamous Shi Xie and Ji with the clan's most valued sword Raijinto.

Before his father asked him to follow, he was busy helping Ren and his mom carry groceries home that they bought from the nearby markets. His father came suddenly and told him to follow. He apologized to An and left. This led to the two currently walking.

"Say father, just what is so important that I have to come along with you?" inquired Jun.

Without even stopping Ji replied. "I'll be testing whether or not you are worthy of Raijinto."

"But isn't it quite early for me to receive it?" Questioned Jun.

"Well...yes, but your just only 6 years younger than I was when your grandpa deemed me worthy."

"I don't know... that seems like a pretty good age difference." said Jun still not sure.

"Are you not happy to have this opportunity?"

"No, I am happy that you trust in my skills. It's just that I don't see the point in inheriting the sword. It doesn't seem to be special, added by the fact that I already have Shi Xie."

"Oh? How amusing. Say Jun, did you know that Raijinto is called the blade of storms? Let me show you how it got it's name." As Ji said this, he drew Raijinto. He focused his aura into the blade then swung. An arc of pure lightning flew from the blade and utterly destroyed any trees in its path.

Jun was stunned at the display. Fully grown trees were easily destroyed by a flick of the wrist. Just imagining what else it could do was terrifying...

Ji smirked and spoke once more. "This is the power of Raijinto. It was said that a powerful Lightning spirit was sealed into it. Whether or not that's true is irrelevant."

"I... understand now. The blade is truly wonderful!" said Jun. He now truly wanted the blade. Who's to say that they wouldn't after seeing it's capabilities?

Ji chuckled and continued walking. They continued for a few minutes before finally stopping.

"This is far enough. Do you have any questions?"

"Just one. What are we doing?"

"We're going to play a game. The rules are simple. All you have to do is land three hits on my body within the next ten minutes. My watch will keep track of the time."

"This will be child's play." said Jun confidently.

"Really? I'll be the judge of that. Come, we'll see whether or not that's true." Ji replied.

Jun looked at his father. Then grinned. He sprinted towards his father, weapon in hand, jumped, and swung down hard. Sparks flew as Ji raised Raijinto to shield himself. Jun kept up the offensive and swung down again and again. Each swing keeping him up in the air. Seeing that Jun was still in the air, Ji used Raijinto's blunt side to knock Jun away. Jun spun in mid air and regained his balance.

Once he was stable, he circled around his father slowly, looking for an opening. Finding none he decided to instead make an opening. He thrust his spear, followed by a side sweep. His father easily met the strikes, parrying them with ease.

Jun backed up, got ready, then spun and swept his spear in an arc. Ji once again rose Raijinto in defense but Shi Xie curved around Raijinto and nearly whipped Ji. Fortunately he was fast enough to duck under the spear.

Jun saw his chance and followed up by closing the distance between the two. When Ji once again rose his head he was met by a fist to his face. He quickly flipped backwards, lessening the force of the punch.

"Impressive. That's one hit Jun." Praised Ji.

Jun ignored the praise and continued his assault. He struck with Shi Xie continuously, hoping for his father to slip up. Alas after countless strikes he made distance between them both.

He would have to fight smarter. The question was how to outsmart his father. He wasn't nearly as strong as his dad. He wasn't as fast either. _'Mmm, maybe. Just maybe.'_ He thought to himself.

He nodded, then ran towards his father. He rose his spear, ready to throw it.

Ji seeing his son charge at him once more got ready for another onslaught. He watched as Jun slowly got closer. Another second passed and now Jun was right upon him. He swung Raijinto only to meet thin air as his son ran past him. He was dumbfounded. 'What is that fool doing?'

Jun was currently running towards a tree. He was headed right to it. He soon ran right into it. Smashing his head straight into the bark. Leaving a dent in the tree.

"Jun!" Ji called worriedly as he ran to his son. He dropped Raijinto and checked for any wounds. "Oh gods... Wake up!" He yelled shaking Jun.

His son soon opened his eyes... then smirked.

"Damn..." Cursed Ji before he was tapped twice by Jun.

"I win the game father." Jun said still smirking smugly.

"Well played. You actually had me worried." Said Ji patting Jun's head.

"So. What is your evaluation?" Jun asked unable to wait.

"My honest answer?" Questioned Ji. Getting an affirmative nod from Jun, Ji spoke again. "You proved to be able to think swiftly in battle. You were also used my feelings against me. All in all not bad, but your combat prowess is rather lacking." Ji said honestly.

Jun's demeanor changed after hearing his father's words.

"I see." was Jun's simple reply.

"Anyways, we should head home. We have been out here for a while now. Let us be off." His father said already up and away. Jun followed behind silently. Inwardly he was greatly dissatisfied with himself. His performance could have been better. He would have to train much harder after today. He would get better, and prove himself worthy of Raijinto...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _A few hours later..._

It was night. The clock was just about to reach nine. Jun and Ren were out training once more.

"Now, I have already taught you how to build you muscles. Sadly just having muscles won't be enough. You will need weapons." Jun said as he pointed to Ren. "Your body, is a weapon by itself. It's always with you. Today we will fight in unarmed combat. Now come at me with all that you got, and don't worry, I can take it."

Ren hesitated for a moment before charging. Once he was in striking distance, Ren threw haymaker after haymaker, but unfortunately his hits never found the target. Jun retaliated and threw a punch straight to Ren's abdominal muscles.

Ren was knocked to the ground. Holding his stomach as he stood up. He winced and charged forth once more. Jun stood at the ready. Ren quickly threw three strikes, aiming to hit Jun's face only to have his punches easily caught.

"Put your weight into your hits, that way the force is far greater. You still hit pretty weak but I believe that in time, you can prove to be challenging." Jun advised Ren.

Ren nodded. Then once again burst into a flurry of punches. This time, putting his body into it. The effects were noticeable.

"That's better! You learn quickly. But use everything to your advantage, your legs can also be utilized." Jun said as he swept his leg at Ren, sending Ren high into the air. To Ren's relief Jun caught Ren as he was falling back down.

"Although your first time, you weren't half bad. I'll give you that. Either way we should retire for tonight." Jun said.

"Right." Ren agreed. As Ren was heading to the door he noticed that Jun wasn't following. "Are you coming?"

"No, I'm gonna stay out here for a bit." Was his reply. Ren shrugged his shoulders and went inside to retire for the night. Seeing that Ren was gone, Jun could finally begin really training.

He got Shi Xie and started swinging. So deeply focused into training he was that he didn't notice the sudden change of the wind. He swung his spear ferociously. Each swing unkowingly creating small gusts of wind.

Father always told him to stay calm, but sometimes you just lose yourself. He was still greatly upset at his performance.

 _'Calm thyself child...'_ A familiar voice resonated. Jun scanned his surroundings for the voice. He found nothing. Not a single trace of a living human nearby

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Jun shouted as he rose Shi Xie in defense.

 _'I am...a spirit...young one...'_ The voice answered back.

"That is... surprising. Where are you?"

 _'I am in your spear...'_

'Do you have a name?' Jun internally questioned.

 _'Yes...'_ Replied the powerful voice.

 _'Can you tell me it?'_ Jun humbly asked of the spirit.

 _'I am... Lu Xianfeng... one of your earliest ancestors... you may refer to me as...Xianfeng...'_ The spirit now known as Xianfeng spoke.

 _'My... ancestor?'_ asked Jun bewildered.

 _'Yes...'_ Xianfeng replied.

 _'How... how are you communicating with me?'_ Jun inquired.

 _'I am the spirit that resides in your spear. I have been in contact with you for a long time now. It was only natural that I am able to talk to my wielder.'_

 _'You reside in the spear?"_

' _Long ago, In ancient times, when the first grimm appeared we were defenseless. We were unanable to combat the grimm. But... we soon found Chi, or as you know it... Aura. It protected us. Along with aura, soon semblances were found. We were better able to protect ourselves._

 _' Although our weapons were able to kill the beasts, it still wasn't enough. We were still being forced back. We grew desperate. Desperate enough to bind souls to weapons...'_

 _'And why was that?'_

 _'With their semblances, the weapons were enchanted. I was one of those souls. The warriors wielded us into battle and were formidable._ The weapons provided our warriors an edge against grimm. We were able to find temporary peace.

 _'The process of creating these weapons was tedious. If done incorrectly, the souls would be lost, left to wander, and the body would be a husk of it's former self...There was a fifty-fifty chance of success. Many people lost their lives, thus the process was abandoned and the people searched for a new source of power...they found dust. We were later given to our family as a momento of who we used to be._ '

 _'And your family was us?'_

 _'Correct.'_

 _'And you are also the spirit in Raijinto as well?'_

 _'Yes..'_

 _'But how is that possible?'_

 _'I was special. I had two semblances, lightning and the ability to change the shape of objects. I was split in half, the ability to change was put in Shi Xie and the lightning in Raijinto._ '

 _' That makes sense... So how come no one else knows this?'_

 _'You ask many questions don't you? Well to answer your question, only those magically attuned can hear us. Sadly for us spirits, not many people are...'_

 _'So why did you decide to speak to me now of all time?'_

 _'Because with your help I can return to the real world.'_

 _'How?' Asked Jun._

 _'Our soul needs an anchor to the world. Without an anchor we are merely wandering spirits. The bodies of ourselves is what anchors us. I can slightly recall something about reversing the process of soul transferring. When you exchanged blow with your father, I could feel my other half. You should first get me in close proximity with Raijinto. I will try to get whatever consciousness that is left in the blade. After that we need to find my body._

 _'How? Your body should be long gone.'_

 _'Normally that would be the case. But before we had our souls transfered, my fellow clansmen had our bodies preserved in a magical coffin. I should be able to sense where my souls anchor is, my body. I will tell you more when the time comes. For now, I shall slumber...'_ said Xianfeng as his voice slowly drifted away, eventually it was gone all together.

Jun decided to retire. It was getting late, almost midnight. He went inside the house and quickly bathed. Then went to bed. He would need the sleep, for he was going to get stronger, and prove himself worthy of Raijinto. Not just for himself, but also for the voice. Couldn't hurt to get both Raijinto and help his elder, right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later...

Although Jun has been training rigorously for the last few weeks, he hasn't killed grimm in quite a long time. He'll have to ask his father to take him out to hunt sometime in the near future. Luckily his prayer was answered The next day.

Jun was out in the wilds, finally hunting beowolves again. He truly missed being out here, hunting again. He was ectastic when his father came and asked him if he wanted to join. Jun, being battle deprived, of course said yes. That lead to the current situation.

The two already ran into two packs of grimm and quickly dispatched of them. His dad did most of the work but Jun was still satisfied. Jun seeing that they both were alone, decided this was the perfect time to challenge his dad for Raijinto.

"Father." Jun called to get his dad's attention. "

"What is it?" replied Ji distractedly. He was on the lookout for anymore grimm.

"Test me again. I'm ready to inherit Raijinto." Said Jun straight to the point.

"Perhaps next month." Ji replied absently.

"Why not this month?" asked Jun.

"I am busy hunting grimm. They have been surprisingly active this month."

"Is that why you asked me to come? To help you lessen their population?" Jun said finally putting the pieces together.

"Yes" Confirmed Ji.

"How about a deal father? If I eradicate forty grimm today, you will test me _today_." Offered Jun completely serious.

"Can you really do that? The most you have ever killed in a day was a measly eleven kills." said Ji, doubting his son could kill as much as he offered to kill.

"Father, that was in the past. I have improved a lot since then. That I assure you. Just give me a chance; I won't disappoint you." Jun stated confident in his ability's.

His father sighed deeply. "Fine then. Since your so eager, I'll accept, If you do so in an hour. Go. I will only help you if your in danger." Ji said.

"Really?" Jun said. He homestly didn't think that would work.

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Don't make me change my mind." Ji said slightly irritated.

Jun inwardly celebrated and immediately began his slaughter. He quickly began searching for his first target. _'Killing that many beasts in an hour is no small task for someone your age...'_ Xianfeng spoke to Jun.

 _'Your right. It isnt.'_

 _'Can you even attract that many grimm?'_ questioned Xianfeng.

 _'No, but I am positive that the fighting will attract more of their brethren towards me._ '

 _'That's not guaranteed to work'_

 _'I know. That's why I will kill those that do come efficiently. If I can thin their numbers then it's safe to say that he'll give me a chance_.'

 _'Hmmm..._ _whatever you say young one...'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been an hour since Jun made the deal with his father. He successfully killed thirty-three grimm but ultimately didn't reach his intended goal.

"Seems like you weren't able to complete your end of the deal. But you got close. How about this, You come with me for another two days, then I'll test you. Sounds fair to you?" Ji offered.

"Yes." said Jun.

"Good. Then let's head back and prepare for tommorow."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Two days later..._

It was early in the morning when Jun woke up. His father left him a note, telling him to meet him where they last tested. Deep in the forest where the trees formed an open field.

He prepared himself and quickly headed to the field. Upon arriving, he Spotted his father meditating under the shade of the trees. He had a nenever before seen blade in his lap, and Raijinto beside him. Ji opened his eyes, and stood up.

"So you finally got here. I was wondering when you would come."

"I'm here now. Are we going to start?" Jun questioned.

His father sighed, then began speaking. "We will. And this time you aren't going to hit me thrice. Instead we will fight until one of us is defeated. Do you understand?"

Jun looked at his father for a moment, then nodded.

"Good. I won't go easy on you. Now, stand over there." Ji said pointing to the other side of the field.

Both father and son stood across from each other. Weapons held in hand, ready to be used. They stared at one another. Not uttering a single word. That is until his father shouted in a booming voice.

"Begin!"

The two charged at the each other. They met at the center of the field. Their weapons clashing violently. Sparks flew from the contact of their weapons.

Jun slashed ferociously at his father. Giving him no rest. He kept up his barrage for a time before he began to slow down. Ji took advantage of Jun's weariness by returning the barrage, forcing Jun to defend.

Jun struggled to deflect his father's strikes. The speed and timing of Ji's strikes left no time to retaliate. Jun leapt several feet backwards. Gaining distance from his father.

Although the sword his father currently had was 4 and a half feet long, Shi Xie was longer by a good three feet. So Jun used his longer reach to his advantage. He thrusted from where was. Not allowing his father to close the distance.

Ji knocked away Shi Xie , then rushed towards Jun in a burst of speed, completely bypassing Jun's defence.

Jun prepared himself for his next course of action. 'Seeing as father has the advantage of both strength and speed, It would be tough to escape unscathed. The only option is to meet him head on.'

And so Jun took a small cut to his abdominal region, he countered with his spear, aiming to slash his father's thigh but missed. Their weapons met once more. clashing for a time before they retreated.

Again they stared at each other. Jun slightly panting from the brief exchange. He looked at his stomach to see blood trickling down his skin. He was able to keep up with his father so far. But how long would that last? He would have to fight effectively. No more wasted movements.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, calming himself. He internally spoke.

 _'Elder...are you there? I need your help.'_

He was met with silence.

 _'Elder?'_ Jun called once more.

 _'I'm here... what is it you need?'_

 _'I need your help. You said that you can change the shape of objects_ , did you not?'

 _'Yes, I did mention that. To answer your question, Yes. Why do you ask youngling?'_

Jun answered Xianfeng. Enlightening him on his plan of action.

Meanwhile on the outside, Ji looked at his son. He presumed his son was calming himself, so he waited for his son to finish.

Jun soon opened his eyes. A glint of determination could be seen within his dark orbs.

He leapt into the air and with all his might threw Shi Xie.

'Does he really think that will work against me?' Ji thought to himself already moving to dodge the spear. He was surprised to see the spear curve in mid air. Seemingly defy the worlds logic.

The spear almost pierced his left shoulder. With his quick reflexes and the protection of aura, he managed to escape with only a deep cut.

Jun upon landing retrieved his spear. And swung it, getting his father's blood off in the process.

Ji looked at his wound and back to his son. He was impressed that his son was able to wound him. He smirked.

Jun seeing his father's smirk realized that at this moment, his dad was no longer holding back.

Ji burst toward Jun in an impressive display of speed. Jun was barely able to stop the sword from making contact. He slid back, the dirt not giving him enough leverage to withstand the force.

His father didn't relent and kept swinging his sword with precise accuracy. Jun struggled to deflect the blows.

Giving a desperate swing, Jun was able to make distance between them both. He could feel the breeze blow by as he huffed. He could feel his muscles ache after that barrage. His body was already showing signs of weariness. He would have to fight like he was going to kill if he hoped to defeat his father.

"This is it. I'm going to come at you with my all, so prepare yourself, father!" Jun stated while pointing his spear at him. He pump aura into his arms, stomped his foot into the ground, then charged with his remaining energy. He got into striking distance and rose Shi Xie high above his head and brought it down. Ji's eyes widened before he brought the sword up to defend himself.

"Ugh..." Ji grunted as he successfully blocked the descending spear. The power behind the strike was enough to force him to one of his knees. Jun withdrew his spear and kicked his dad while he was still on his knee.

"Prepare for my final strike!" Jun bellowed.

"Huaaaahh!!" Jun shouted as he thrusted with his fleeting stamina. Shi Xie skidded across the katana and was headed straight to Ji's Shoulder. Jun's last remaining hope of defeating his father was destroyed when Ji took hold of the shaft of Shi Xie. Stopping it from piercing his shoulder entirely.

His father smiled, then spoke "That would have killed me had it connected. No doubt about it. You have won, you've proven your strength. I'm proud to say that Raijinto is now yours." His father said handing him Raijinto.

Jun looked up at his father, surprised. He had thought he lost when his final hit was stopped.

"Thank you..." was his reply as he graciously received Raijinto. Now that Jun had Raijinto, he wondered what his father would use. So he asked what his father would be using to hunt grimm with.

His father replied by bringing up the blade he had used during their fight. "This of course. I had it completed the last two days."

"Ahh so that's why you told me to hunt for two days." said Jun.

"Correct." his father replied. "Now that this is over. Let's head back."

Jun nodded in agreement, and the two headed back to Kuroyuri.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: Welp next chapter might take a while to come out. Or maybe not. I don't know. We'll see.** **Other than that I got nothing else for y'all. Buh bye.**


	5. Not A chapter: Please Read

**AN: Now I'm not one to beat around the bush, so I'll get straight to the point. I will not continue to write this story.**

 **I wrote this story on a whim, but had some plot in mind.** **The basis of the story was Ren having an older-brother figure, which is Jun. Jun would go on and later help team RWBY and team JNPR grow faster. Eventually making close bonds with them too. I intended for Jun to die heroically, taking down the dragon at beacon, but also dying due to the wounds the dragon inflicted.**

 **Jun would give Ren Raijinto, his final words being "I wanted to create a world without grief and suffering... I wish to see that world with you dear cousin...but..." Jun smiles bitterly " Its funny. The good people always die."**

 **And then Ren, wiping away his tears would use Raijinto to carve a path through the grimm, slice off one of Cinders arms, and then be forced to retreat.** **Ren would train and become strong. Strong enough to beat Cinder and then eventually Salem, with the help of the others of course.**

 **And that my friends concludes what I have planned out, but sadly may not come into fruition. I may write another story, but that's not set in stone either. With that said, I'm out.**


	6. This story is getting rewritten

After going back and rereading what I wrote, I have come to realize that there are many many mistakes that I made. I have decided that I am going to rewrite this story.


End file.
